


SPONSOR

by princerumati



Series: midnight fantasies [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Lime, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: ❝Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, compraré cualquier cosa que me pidas. Si necesitas algo, sólo dímelo. Seré tu patrocinador❞midnight fantasies #6





	SPONSOR

 

_**SPONSOR** _

  
No levantó su vista cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de alguien, nadie había tocado y su secretaria no avisó de la llegada de aquella persona pero lo sabía, sabía quién estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, era tan consciente de él, cada fibra de su cuerpo despertó con expectativa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-le preguntó, sin quitar su vista de la pantalla, sus dedos tecleaban rápidamente.

 

-Oh, no te emociones no vine a verte a ti, vine por mi papi- su chico descarado como siempre, replicando lo dicho, custodiando su dignidad y rompiendo sus ilusiones con unas simples palabras. El hombre sonrió de lado y finalmente le clavó la vista al pelinaranja que brillaba con la diversión en sus orbes avellana.

 

Una sonrisa clavada de intenciones surcó su cara. -Creí que yo era tu papi- corrigió, haciendo que Jung Hoseok tragara su saliva y el deseo refulgente haga aparición. Caminó un paso, atraído hacia el escritorio, sus piernas iniciaron con un paso lento, como un gato en caza de su bollo de lana, los skinny jeans marcaban sus muslos y piernas de una manera que podía ser el infierno y el paraíso al mismo tiempo. -Entonces, ¿por qué razón estás en mi oficina? ¿Para vigilarme?- se burló arqueando una gruesa y perfecta ceja, tratando de quitar la atención de lo que realmente querían hacer. 

 

El menor tardó un segundo en responder y adaptarse a la nueva situación.-Eh, no. Me siento lo suficientemente seguro sobre mi trasero como para creer que me engañas con alguna secretaria- el chico se recostó en el sillón que se encontraba en el espacioso despacho de un CEO como lo era su amante, el hombre sonrió de lado cuando lo escuchó.

 

-Me alegro por eso- le sonrió rezumando sarcasmo.-Sigues sin contestar mi pregunta...el silencio otorga- volvió al ataque. 

 

El adolescente suspiró. -Quería ver como manejabas tus millones...-comento como alguien que no quiere la cosa, para agregar:- También quería unas vacaciones al Caribe, ya sabes, patrocinador- el tono de obviedad y burla era claro. 

 

Choi Seunghyun se rió, una risa baja y rica, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza como si fuera electricidad corriendo por sus venas. Aquel hombre era atractivo de maneras que no podía entender, casi como si cada onza de su cuerpo tirará del suyo, atrapándolo.

  
Ese hombre era el pecado con nombre y apellido...y un rostro.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para ganarte ese viaje, cariño—  murmuro de manera baja y sensual, despertando el deseo dormido, latente en ambos.

—Oh, sí, soy consciente— le devolvió mientras se daba la vuelta y colocaba seguro a la puerta. Se acercó como un león en busca de atrapar a su venado completamente en guardia entre sus zarpas.

El mayor mira todo el recorrido que hace hasta llegar a él, Hoseok se sienta en su regazo y acomoda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su patrocinador, sin emitir palabra, balancea sus caderas de manera perezosa sobre él, llevando su pene a la erección completa. Seunghyun sostuvo sus caderas, controlando el ritmo, Hoseok paso las manos por su pecho cubierto por la tela del traje y con destreza desabotonó los pequeños botones de su camisa para tocar libremente su torso trabajado, sintiendo la suavidad y cada ondulación que hacían sus abdominales.  

Mira al mayor con una sonrisa socarrona y sensual. —¿Me darás lo que quiero si hago esto?— le susurró acercándose a sus labios, respirando sobre ellos, tentándolo.

Seunghyun le devolvió el gesto, frotando la punta de sus narices juntas. — Claro que sí, Hoseok— respondió con esa voz gruesa que tenía, haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y haga un movimiento en su regazo, gimiendo por el contacto, perdiendo el control de la situación, Seunghyun lo sabe y sonríe de manera satisfecha. —Te dije que haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, compraré cualquier cosa que me pidas...— sus manos fueron hacia el trasero del menor, apretando ambos montículos, amasándolos de manera confiada y apretándolos con sus grandes manos.

—...si necesitas algo, sólo dimelo— dijo en un susurro, completando la promesa que hace tiempo atrás Choi había hecho.

Hoseok colocó la palma de su mano en el miembro del mayor, cepillando con ellos su paquete grueso y dispuesto. Cubrió sus labios con los contrarios en un beso cálido, lleno de amor. Porque esa era la relación que tenían; se amaban como un hombre puede amar a otro, sin restricciones y se complacían de la misma manera. Al principio había sido solo sexo y dinero pero rápidamente ninguno pudo hacer frente a pasión arrolladora y las ganas de algo más profundo que los embargaban cada que uno estaba en el mismo cuarto. No podían ocultarlo y ni siquiera querían, se amaban con dulzura y salvajismo, con lujuria y familiaridad.

Ellos habían prometido casarse en el extranjero a penas Hoseok se graduará del instituto.

Lentamente, Seunghyun desabrochó los pantalones del menor e hizo un movimiento para que se los sacará, Hoseok lo hizo junto con sus prendas interiores, volviendo a su posición anterior; sobre él.  
Prontamente, las manos del mayor vuelven al ataque, dando leves caricias a la piel en su trasero, distrayendo al menor...aunque los dos fueran conscientes de la manera en la que iba a terminar. Los dos juntos, en una cama en su habitación de hotel habitual, desenfrenados y desesperados por el otro.

La punta de su dedo índice se escabulló entre ambas nalgas y tocó de manera suave el agujero fruncido y rosado, logrando que Hoseok gimiera de manera baja. Ese dedo lo estaba provocando con los suaves masajes, hizo presión, ejerciendo a que el dígito se abriera un pequeño camino dentro. Lo quitó de golpe, absteniendo a Hoseok de ese exiguo dolor, y buscó entre sus cajones una pequeña botellita de lubricante. Colocó una pequeña cantidad en sus dedos y los frotó, queriendo que el gel se calentará un poco antes de volverlo a meter.

Hoseok arqueó su cadera cuando volvió a sentir la presión y cogió aire cuando el dedo volvió a entrar y el leve escozor se sintió haciéndolo jadear. Se quedó quieto y salió nuevamente, jugando con su pareja. Volvió a presionar, siendo insistente, haciéndolo gemir, el menor echó el culo hacia atrás diciéndole tácitamente que entrará otra vez. Lo hizo, volviendo a serpentear la yema de su dedo, Hoseok no contento con eso, volvió a moverse hacia atrás, logrando que el dedo fuera hasta el último nudillo obteniendo una  penetración un poco más intensa. 

Volvió a sacarlo e introdujo dos dedos hasta el fondo, procediendo a que el menor se retorciera sobre su regazo y gimiera su nombre. Los giró en su intimidad caliente y luego los abrió como tijeras, creando espacio.

Arremetió con ellos varias veces, saliendo y entrando, curvando sus dedos para tocar la próstata y haciendo chillar a su novio, que estaba caliente y dispuesto a más, queriendo más contacto del que debería ser permitido.

—Por favor...— pidió entre jadeos, apretándose más contra el mayor, queriendo pegarse al cuerpo y jamás alejarse.

—Lo sé, amor...— susurró, besando su mejilla con paciencia y dulzura. — Te lo daré ahora...porque soy tu patrocinador.

Hoseok gimió entre sus fuertes brazos, asintiendo a la promesa de más placer.

Sacó sus dedos, de manera rápida pero sin dejar de ser firme, cogió su pene de su prisión y lo colocó en su orificio anal, empujó y con sus manos en las caderas del menor hizo que bajara lentamente sobre su extensión.

Hoseok maulló cuando aquella polla grande lo hacía estirarse los suficiente para decir que estaba lleno de ella, sus piernas temblaron con tan deliciosa sensación, unió sus labios con Seunghyun queriendo sentir aún más la conexión entre ambos.

Hoseok se sujetó de los brazos de la silla, con una sonrisa lujuriosa miró a su hombre, comenzó a impulsarse con la ayuda de ellas ascendiendo y bajando sobre la polla del mayor con gula. Gimiendo cada que tocaba su punto dulce.

—Ah, mierda...papi— chilló y cuando su mayor lo ayudó, sosteniéndolo de las caderas y controlando el ritmo de las embestidas, chilló su nombre tan necesitado del orgasmo. —Ah, si, sí.

—Tan estrecho como siempre— alabó su novio entre respiraciones aceleradas, mientras su boca iba hacia su cuello haciendo nuevas marcas en él, mordiendo y succionando la piel con la necesidad de un lobo por su pareja.

Entre medio de todo esto, el puño de un hombre sobre la madera de la puerta se hizo presente, sobresaltando a ambos amantes en plena faena.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó con bastante profesionalismo el morocho, apretando sus dientes debido al enojo.

Los besos dulces del menor sobre sus mejillas lo tranquilizaron, Dios, sin dudas era un hombre fácil cuando de Hoseok se trataba, le sonrió con dulzura.

—Soy Kwon, Choi— la voz divertida y claramente desinteresada del otro lado de la puerta se hizo oír.

El mayor rodó los ojos. —Estoy ocupado.

—Es importante— le devolvió.

Con un simple botón, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Kwon JiYong, otro socio y amigo de su padre que no parecía sorprendido de la escena en la oficina.

Vamos, que la había presenciado muchas veces y ya ni se sorprendía de que ellos sean tan indiscretos para hacerlo como conejos en plena jornada laboral.

Con eso hecho, Seunghyun volvió a su trabajo: follar a Hoseok. 

El mayor no dejó de follarlo incluso con la intrusión de su amigo, no podía detenerse y al parecer no estaba en sus planes. —¿Qué quieres?— le respondió impaciente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su novio se apretó alrededor de su polla. — Estoy ocupado por si no te diste cuenta.

Jiyong sonrió de lado, siendo todo profesional en ello. — Puedo verlo— arqueó una ceja hacia Hoseok. —Pero vengo a entregarte unos papeles que debes firmar antes de irte.

—Podrías dármelos más tarde y lo sabes.

La sonrisa de su socio se amplió más cuando lo miró. —¿Y perderme del show?

Las manos de Choi se hicieron puños debido a la furia. —Sólo vete.

Hoseok ya no podía aguantarlo, se  sentía cerca del orgasmo y tener al hombre allí como espectador no le hacía mucha gracia cuando lo que en verdad quería era cabalgar a su novio como si estuviera en un maldito rodeo, hundió sus dientes en el hombro de su papi, temiendo que JiYong escuchará el gemido que quería salir cuando finalmente se vino en el pecho de Seunghyun.

El mayor apretó sus dientes y bramó. —Piérdete— y con eso, echó al único espectador.

—Bien, bien— se fue.

Y como si eso fuera una señal, Seunghyun se follo a Hoseok en su escritorio como un verdadero animal.

  
El chico miraba la espalda de su amante mientras se colocaba la camisa, eran las siete de la mañana, demasiado temprano para un adolescente como Hoseok.

-Vendré más tarde, el chofer te pasará a buscar a la salida del colegio - le informó el mayor. Hoseok hizo un puchero.

-No iré hoy- le contradijo.

-Sí irás.

-No- el hombre suspiró, no estaba para berrinches.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- ironizó el menor. -Y tienes el descaro de preguntar, es porque me duele el jodido trasero, bruto.

El hombre sonrió de lado al escucharlo. -Es bueno saberlo.

-Ajá, sí, semental- el sarcasmo rezumaba de su voz. Ambos se carcajearon.

Antes de salir, el morocho le dio un beso en la frente. —Sobre lo que pediste...ya lo conseguí— le confesó haciendo que el menor se asombrará.

—¡Era una broma!— parecía espantando por la idea.

—No me importa— se puso de pie y se encogió de hombros. — Es dentro de una semana, así que tienes tiempo para inventarle una excusa a tu padre.

—¡¿Qué?!

El mayor salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo en su crisis existencial.

—¿Y ahora qué hago?— se lamentó.


End file.
